Gahalla Rose
=Overview= Gahalla is a short woman living in Stormwind, working as a surgeon free of any charge and lending her knowledge as a arcanist to be used by the alliance when need be. She is known to be a woman of integrity and a great heart, often doing her very best to help no matter who needs it. She has often aided the alliance both in combatting the cultists that plague Stormwind and as a surgeon tending to the wounded after battles against the Horde. For a time she also sat in the Stormwind Council as minister of health before resigning when the people of Stormwind led by Exaythe demanded the resignation of the council. =Appearance= Gahalla is a thin woman, shorter than the stormwind average with her length of 1,59 m. She often look very frail due to this, as if she'd snap easily if one puts too much pressure on her. But she often makes up for this with her straight back and her confident body language. She keeps her fiery red hair neat and tidy and usually have it cut short, sometimes using a hairband to keep it in place as she treats patients. Her face is rather memorable with her warm smile and brown eyes, but most of all due to the lack of her eyebrows and most of her eyelashes. Gahalla is usually seen wearing various dresses or robes, typically she is always wearing her belt and a collection of beltbags in which she keeps surgical or arcane equipment as well as a large collection of potions. =Biography= Origins Gahalla herself claims to have been raised in a small village called Ashfield located in the mountains between the Northlands (modern plaguelands) and Tirisfal, a few days away from what today is the Scarlet Monastery. She claims to have lived in a foster family, the Roses, in which she was placed before she could even remember. Of her real parents there are no known records, not even names to go by. There are some indication that Gahalla may in fact be gilnean. Most noticeable being her facial features, specifically her nose and cheekbones, which are very typical for the population of southern Gilneas and her name which is a old gilnean name meaning: daughter of the autumn storm. She also claims that she was tutored as a child by a dalaran magus and she do show an understanding of basic kirin tor education and speaks apprentice jargon like a second language. There is however no records showing that there was any maguses sent to Ashfield or any acknowledgements or records that show that Dalaran was aware of her presence. As far as dalaran is concerned, how Gahalla recieved a basic kirin tor education is a mystery. Refugee Gahalla arrived with a refugee caravan approximately six years ago to Northshire abbey, back then she was a very quiet young woman who seemed very traumatized. She would spend whole afternoons just sitting in the abbey gardens, staring at empty space. The monks decided to take her in until she recovered from whatever it was she had suffered, and over the months Gahalla started to open up. Most of her time she spent either in the library, reading every book she could lay her hand on, or in the gardens learning about herbs and their uses. She quickly revealed an astonishing skill at learning. Particulary alchemy and anatomy proved to be something she showed remarkable skill in. She also proved to be be a quite capable arcanist, though more so on a theoretical level than a practical. Handling the formulas and calculations behind very complex spells easily, but not really having the reflexes behind a skilled battle mage. After little more than a year Gahalla was deemed to have recovered and she was sent to Stormwind to make her own way. It did not take long before she sought kinship and joined the ranks of the Shining Strand, an order dedicated to the protection of the alliance and the recovery of Lordaeron. to be continued =Rumours and Speculations= There are rumours that Gahalla is in fact a warlock, and that her benevolent nature is simply a facade. That she has been seen casting fel spells and that her eyes have on occasion sported the green glow typically associated with fel. Although there is little evidence to support this. =Quotes= The thought of earning ones living on another persons suffering horrifies me - Gahalla, on the topic on why she does not charge any fee for her services as a surgeon Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Warlocks